


"The Chosen One" is a Neutral Title Thank You Very Much

by Maymot97



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: F/F, Misgendering, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, and it's only mentioned, misgendering is done by V5s and V6s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Lannon is the chosen one, but she's not exactly what people expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a trans woman, so if I get anything wrong within this story (in this chapter and as it continues) I apologize, and would like to know how to fix it.
> 
> While I imagine that it would be possible to get HRT in Vega, I also imagine it would be restricted to the V5s and V6s (and maybe the V4s). I also imagine that there would be a large population of transgender people in the V1 class, simply because of human horribleness. I'm assuming that Michael is a V6, because everyone has to fit into the V system, and Michael is the archangel, so he's a V6. 
> 
> This chapter is really introspective in a way, and I suspect most of them will be, but there will be more chapters, probably covering the rest of season 1 and what we have of season 2 (hopefully without too much speculation, cause season 2 will probably be over by the time we get there).

Alex Lannon has never really been what people expect. A V1 in the Archangel Corps- nay, a transgender V1 in the Archangel Corps. Alex is glad to be in the Corps, not only because it means she gets fed and a place to sleep, but also because ranks are gender neutral, and nobody who doesn’t know her assumes. (Except she knows that they do, especially V5’s and V6’s, and she knows that no matter how hard she insists, a lot will never call her “her”). 

She isn’t really too upset about the fact that it’s almost impossible to get hormones, since it’s the apocalypse and she’s (technically) a V2. She’s come to terms with it; she’s come to terms with her anatomy. These are things she can’t control, given her circumstances. She does the best she can.

Claire is good about calling her by her pronouns, and on the rare occasions that Claire uses her full name she makes sure (almost automatically now) that she calls Alex, “Alexis”, because that was one thing that she could control, and while “Alexandra” was technically the closest equivalent of “Alexander”, she felt that it was just too close. But she wasn’t giving up the “Alex” that her mother gave her. Claire refers to her in private as her girlfriend. It makes her smile the rest of the night. 

Noma and Ethan are great about it too; in fact neither has ever slipped up, a fact that makes Alex absolutely giddy. Her best friends are literally the best, at least in her eyes. 

Bixby was great about everything, most of the V1’s she took care of were. There wasn’t room in the slums and tunnels for bigotry. Alex hadn’t been alone down there either, she left a lot of sisters and brothers (and many who weren’t either) down there, and she does her best to help them out.

Alex isn’t entirely sure that word about her got to Michael, because the archangel doesn’t seem to know. But Alex doesn’t push it, Michael’s a V6 and the V6’s don’t care about pronouns for the most part- why would the archangel be any different? (Not that she spends much time with Michael apart from punishment, and the archangel only calls her “Sargent Lannon”)

Then her dad comes back, after so many years Jeep Hanson once again graces the streets of Vega with his presence, and finds an angry daughter where he left a son. It comes as a shock to Jeep, when Michael tells him, preparing him for when Alex sees him. 

Things are tense, partly because it’s been so many years, partly ‘cause Alex doesn’t know if anyone’s told Jeep, and partly because of the revelation that Michael has apparently been low-key protecting her since Jeep disappeared. And Michael knows, Michael knows and uses her pronouns.

And then Jeep dies, and suddenly Alex isn’t just a transgender soldier in the Archangel Corps, now she’s the Chosen One. She thinks David Whele’s going to have a heart attack, former preacher that he is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Michael have a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this really hastily and so I don't really know how internally consistent it is with the last chapter. And I know that at about the time this one takes place (the one that starts with Alex attempting to shoot at Michael who's flying at him in the desert I don't know the exact episode) Michael isn't exactly affectionate with Alex but if the smut writers can have their affection I can have mine. This is also not my best writing to be honest. Sorry.

Michael didn’t let her slack off at all. On the one hand she was grateful for it; it meant that he wasn’t judging her abilities based on her gender. It also kind of made her feel like he was ignoring it. They hadn’t really talked about what it meant really, her being the Chosen One and being trans. Alex didn’t really feel like it mattered, she was whom she was, but she didn’t really know what Michael thought about it. Not that it came up very often. Michael just called her Alex to her face and Sargent Lannon when talking about her in the third person. Alex wasn’t sure if he ever called her “she”, and it was starting bother her.

So in the middle of training one day she just sat down in the middle of the desert and stared at him. Michael got a really confused look on his face and just stared at her.

“What are you doing, Alex?” he asked, taking a step towards her.

“Do you know what the full form of my name is?” she asked, squinting against the sun at him.

Michael tilted his head to the side. “Of course I do.”

“What is it?”

Michael sighed and sat down in front of her. “It’s Alexis.”

“Do you ever use pronouns for me when talking about me?”

“Yes, I do. And Whele always gets a very pinched look on his face. He hasn’t seemed to grasp the fact that yes my father did indeed actually make transgender people.”

Alex smiled a bit. “So how does this affect the whole Chosen One thing?”

“I don’t see why it should. You’re just as capable of saving humanity as a woman as you would’ve been as a man. There’s really no change in ability.”

“Just in how people’ll perceive me…”

Michael nodded. “Unfortunately yes.”

“Who told you in the first place?”

“I heard pretty early on after you joined the Archangel Corps,” Michael says smiling a bit. “You’re lucky to have friends who’ll use your correct pronouns no matter what.”

Alex closed her eyes. “Ethan?”

Michael nodded.

“Lord…”

“It didn’t take long to figure out who he was talking about. And your V1 friend-“

“Bixby.”

“She was called you ‘mama’ for a while.”

“Yeah, I basically raised her for a while. Her parents died when she was little, so I took her under my wing, so to speak. She called me ‘mama’ when she was especially tired or was stressed, which was often.”

Michael looked down at his hands. “Alex, why are you asking these questions?”

She sighed and looked away, just staring off into space. “Dad didn’t really seem to be…okay with it. He was really quiet about it.”

Michael reached out and placed his hand on Alex’s cheek, gently guiding her back to look at him. “Jeep was proud that you’d figured out who you were. When I told him, he looked out the window and said, ‘I’ve got a daughter.’ He wasn’t mad; he just didn’t really know how to express himself to you. You had both changed so much in the years he’d been gone. But he was proud of the woman you’ve become, as any father should be.”

Alex felt tears pricking her eyes, so she squeezed them shut. Michael gently pulled her into a hug. They sat like that for a few minutes before Alex began to pull away.

“Thanks,” she said. “Let’s get back to training.”

Michael nodded and stood up.


End file.
